Victor's Piano Solo
by Lina Girl
Summary: Who knew that a piano would lead to the confessions of a pair of best friends? Beetlejuice hadn't meant to sneak up on Lydia, and Lydia hadn't meant to confess something so big! Just a short story about confessions and love. R


**A/N: I know that I've been taking a while with my other Beetlejuice fan fic, so I wrote this one. It's just a short little story between BJ and Lydia. Enjoy. **

* * *

BPOV

"Beetlejuice, please, I'm busy. Go bother someone else," said Ginger as she continued to tap dance, her feet moving to the beat of the boom box.

"Well fine," I muttered under my breath, stomping away. Jeez, one day, and people were already complaining about me. The fact was, everyone was busy. So busy, that I didn't have a chance to bother or prank anyone today. Truth be told, I didn't want to bother anyone at this moment. I was sort of tired myself.

I was walking along a street when I saw a pair of spiders crawling together. Then I remembered Lydia's spider web poncho, and I remembered Lydia. I hadn't gone to see her all day, and I needed a good dose of fun from her.

As I walked down the street, my thoughts turned from thinking as Lydia as my best friend to seeing Lydia as my girlfriend. I had developed a crush on her a couple of years ago, when she was fifteen. Now, I knew it was love.

She took me as her best friend when she had good, human friends. She hung out with me the most, and even hugged me a couple of times, each time ended with me being tongue tied for a couple of seconds. She made me feel as if I was a person worth keeping, even though I wasn't the most favorite person in the Nietherworld. Most of all, she made me feel comfortable, as if I could be the most repulsing guy in the galaxy, but I was still her best friend, no matter what I did to her. I just wish that I had enough guts to tell her how I felt.

That was why I loved her. Physically, though, heck, she was a beautiful. Her long black hair in a pony tail, save the one time I saw her in a dress with her hair free and flowing. Her long, thin legs, her graceful walk, and her eyes. God, I'd give anything to be able to look straight into them for an hour. Her mesmerizing eyes completed her. And she completed me.

When I got to the boarding house, I looked through the mirror of her bedroom, but she wasn't there. Her bed was unmade, and some of her clothes were on the floor, as if she had left in a hurry. I went back to my mirror and listened closer, trying to find her voice and scent through any mirror that she was close to. After a long time of searching, I found a mirror bolted to the wall, hanging above a piano, and I heard someone playing it. Curious, I took a look.

What I saw surprised me. It was Lydia, wearing a deep red sweater with black leggings underneath, close to her Neitherworld outfit. What I noticed after that was that she was playing the piano in the most graceful manner that I had ever seen. Her fingers practically brushed the keys as she played her way through the song beautifully. She had her eyes closed, though, so she didn't notice me. I recognized it as the piano solo from "Corpse Bride". I remembered the day we had watched the movie together at my place, her eating popcorn and me eating beetles. When the movie was done, she was crying.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" I had asked her, a beetle caught between my teeth.

"Nothing. It's just that, I was hoping that Victor would have fallen in love with Emily. It seemed that if he had given her a chance, they could have been happy together," she had said quietly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

After the flashback, I noticed through the mirror that she looked at piece, but lonely too. As if she was thinking about something heavily.

I continued to watch her play, up until the part where Victor had seen Victoria and stopped. She stopped then too, but not crashing. She just stopped. Then she began again, only this time, she added words to the melody.

"My best friend, he knows me so, better then I can see.

Like a mirror to my heart, plain to let it be.

Now here I am, wishing you were here.

I miss you so, you do not know.

My heart, it aches for you,

Worse then pain itself.

Why, oh why, is it this way?

I've loved for so long, like a secret song

Here I am alone, without you.

I need you, because my dear, I'm so in love with…"

CRASH!!!

Lydia jumped as she saw a mop above my head, a bucket hitting me across the face. Guess I should have kept my room cleaner, because the mess had caused the bucket and mop to fall on me.

She stared in astonishment and horror at me through the mirror as she realized that I had been listening the whole time. Quickly, with tears forming in her beautiful eyes, she grabbed her sheet music and ran from the room, wiping her eyes. All I could do was stare in sorrow at the words that she had sung to me.

* * *

LPOV

Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! I thought to myself as I ran from the piano room. Why hadn't I checked for mirrors, or made sure that Beetlejuice was kept busy? I had let my emotions go wild for one moment, and Beetlejuice had discovered my secret: that I was in love with him.

I ran into the dark storm outside of the music room, not carrying that I was probably going to get a cold or the flu. I just ran, my tears mixing with the rain hitting my face.

Ever since I had met Beetlejuice, I had a crush on him. I felt more comfortable with him then I had with any other person in the world. He was my world, and I had been secretly hoping that I had been his. Deep down, though, I figured he had better taste in girls then me. If he had been dead for almost six hundred years, hadn't he found true love at some point in his life? Maybe he had a girlfriend now and hadn't bothered to tell me. That thought made more tears to form in my eyes, and my heart to feel heavier.

I continued to run until I was in my bedroom. Delia and dad were at the mall trying to pick out a new carpet color, so I was alone for now. I ran to my bedroom, threw my music onto the floor, jumped into my bed, and began to sob uncontrollably. Surely Beetlejuice must find me pathetic now with my stupid song writing and hopeless dreams? If not, he was blind. How was I ever going to explain that to him now? I would surely burst into tears again the moment that I had to explain.

I had been crying so hard that I didn't notice it when Beetlejuice appeared at my mirror, calling to me.

"Lyds, come one. Let me out. We need to talk," he pleaded, his voice sad. What did he have to be sad about?

"No, please, just leave me alone," I said, crying harder.

"Lyds, I'm sorry I snuck on you like that and saw you without permission," he pleaded. He was apologizing? I thought about his voice, and realized that I couldn't avoid his rejection forever. In a sad voice, I mumbled his name three times, and he appeared next to me.

"Beetlejuice, I-"I was about to begin, when his lips pressed against mine softly. Before I could speak, or respond, he let go, and turned away from me. It was then that I realized his appearance. His hair was cleaner, and his teeth were less yellow, I had tasted the mint in his mouth. He had actually cleaned up for me. It didn't take long for me to reach over to him, put my hand against his cheek, and press my lips softly to his.

After a few seconds of kissing, he put his arms around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I caught the scent of cologne when I put my head against his shoulder.

I leaned closer to him, and was about to kiss him again, when I heard him whisper something.

"For the record, you play the piano beautifully," he whispered as he bent his head to kiss me again.


End file.
